paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My dad will be in my heart
Story by Aurychase (for the contest of Tundrathesnowpup and RockytheEco-pup) for this story, I was inspired by the song "You'll be in my heart" of Tarzan (full version) I hope you like it .. I also intend to make the images in comic style. enjoy the reading! Smoky continues to grow as the other puppies of Paw Patrol. circulating rumor that soon they will be replaced by children and initially seems positive, especially for Trapper. But other thoughts circulating in the mind of Trapper and soon his happiness will disappear, being replaced by fear of losing his father Main Characters * Trapper * Smoky Secondary Characters * Chase * Lani * Aurora * Shadow * Dylan * Faith * Dodge * Ryder * Rocky * Zuma * Ace (It was 5:00 in the morning and there was a storm, thunder rumbled in the sky. All the puppies were sleeping under the covers next to each other, or almost all .. Trapper was awake and wanted to go and play) Trapper: Ugh, I want to go out and play in the rain! (Aurora and Shadow approached) Aurora: hey Trapper! Trapper: hello Aurora Aurora: what happens? Trapper: I would like to go out to play .. Aurora: me,Too! Shadow: me, too, want to get dirty! Aurora (yawn), but maybe it's too soon .. but when it raining, it's nice to sleep in the warmth under the covers! Trapper: yes, indeed .. Aurora: Well, all the mothers are gone, we could play with our dad later! Shadow: Oh yes it's true! in a week is Father's Day! Trapper: I had completely forgotten! Shadow: a few hours we can think of something to do .. aaawwwwww (yawning) I got to bed! Aurora: me too .. come with us? Trapper: no, I don't want to .. I'll look at a bit 'of the Apollo the Super Pup comic under the covers Aurora: ok, see you later! Trapper: bye, Cousin! (Trapper approached his pillow and grabbed the blanket, dragged up the pillows and lay down in front of the television) Lady of news: well, here is the interview with the mayor Goodway yesterday! Let's hear what tells us Reporter: Mayor Goodway, today we are intrigued about Paw Patrol! tell us, something new! Trapper: this is where things get interesting! Mayor Goodaway: Well, see the Paw Patrol in recent years has found many new members and some are born and raised within the lookout .. it was amazing to see all these new members! Reporter: certainly! But tell me, these new members will replace the old not so? Mayor: Well I must say this Ryder, but I think so. At the moment, however, the old members are able to perform missions perfectly Reporter: I see, however, I am ready to plunge Goodway: without doubt, the time will soon come, the old components are now ... old! Reporter: What will become of them? Goodway: stop doing missions and leave everything in the paws of the children! (TV lost signal) Trapper: nooo, though .. I discovered something new! (Trapper was going to run by others .. but it was still early. He stopped suddenly bumping into the father) Smoky: hey Trapper! What's happening? You're not asleep? Trapper: I did not sleep .. I watched TV and I discovered something sensational! Smoky: ahaha, and what is it? Trapper: they say that soon we will become official members of the Paw Patrol! Smoky is wonderful, but I think it's time to sleep, it's early and I'm not as young as you .. Trapper (running to sleep): ok daddy! Smoky (chuckling): I like him at his age .. (Smoky rested his head and went back to sleep) (A few hours later, they all awoke. The puppies had breakfast in a hurry and went out to play, Trapper went to tell what he had heard on TV to Aurora, Dylan, Lani and Shadow) Lani: wonderful! I will be the new Pup in charge of air rescues! Trapper: our dad will be proud! (Trapper spent all day thinking about what he would do as puppy cop .. he could not wait to replace Uncle Chase) Ryder: hey, Trapper? Trapper: yes? Ryder: Mr. Porter asked for help .. you want to go to him? Maybe he will give you some candy? Trapper: Sure thanks Ryder! (Trapper went to Mr. Porter ..) Mr. Porter: Trapper hey I am really busy, today is you give me a hand? Trapper: yes! Mr. Porter: Alex is at school and I need someone to help me load the cakes in the van Trapper: no problem! (After half an hour ..) Mr. Porter: Thank Trapper, you have been of help .. as a reward (handing a bag), take these cookies? Trapper: mmm thanks! (Trapper grabbed the bag and set off again to return to the lookout. But he had the feeling of being followed. Abruptly turned around, but saw no one behind him. He stepped back and felt observed. He just wanted to eat his cookies in peace. He turned into an alley and stood behind a crate to eat. Having swallowed a biscuit, he found himself in front of Ravage and Lavender) Lavender: but look, well,well!. Ravage: who did we find ourselves in front of? Trapper (without fear) what do you want ?! Ravage: do you know why we are here, to annoy you not? Trapper: Well, I know you are not going to leave me alone! Lavender (approaching growling): you should not make us angry !! Trapper (jumping up growling): I'm not afraid of you Revage: you should have behaved! (He tripped him, jumped on his face, sank its claws into the skin and the nose came up showing teeth) Revage: listen .. we knew that soon you and your petty friends will become the newest members of Paw Patrol, right? Trepper: ... That is none of your business! Revage: You know, I've never been sympathetic Trapper: it is mutual Revage: listen, you've never thought about the consequences? Trapper: what consequences? Revage: I thought you were smarter. After replacing your father, what will happen? You will be sent away ... Trapper: no, Ryder would send not ever leave, would never send anyone away. Revage: anyway .. replace your father, it means it's old .. and you know what happens if he's older? Trapper: ... Lavender: he die! Revage: this means that your daddy does not have much time .. and your uncles ... think how it would be if your poor father died on the day of Father's Day! Trapper: that will not happen! Revage: ahh .. you know I'm telling the truth, but you had not thought about the consequences! This is a sign of selfishness! (Trapper could not contest) Revage: for now I'll go with cookies and leaving the sign of my claws into your chest, but next time ... know that will come deeper !! (Revage pulled his claws from breast Trapper, took the cookies and went away with Lavender. A Trapper did not care biscuits .. care of his father. Walking back to the floor lookout. The sun was setting and it was quite late ) Trapper: and if they are right? No, it can not be true. My father will never leave me (Trapper stopped) Trapper: but sooner or later, it will happen ... (Trapper started walking with my head down. Meanwhile, all the fathers, Ryder, Lani, Dylan, Shadow, Sunrise, Faith and Dodge, were waiting anxiously outside the lookout) Smoky: What happened? He never did so late! Chase: quiet, it'll be fine! Smoky: no, no that is not well, otherwise he would return .. Rocky: it will be stopped somewhere Smoky (panicking): and if it was someone who stopped him? (Dads rolled their eyes) Faith: Dad look! (Smoky, turned, saw Trapper who was going up the hill .. all ran to meet him) Smoky: where have you been? It's late! Trapper: ummm .. I stopped to eat .. Smoky: What have you done to your chest? You're bleeding! Trapper: it's just a scratch, while I was playing I tripped and I ended up in a rose bush .. Puppies: auch .. Dylan: who knows what pain you feel! (Trapper nodded silently) Ace: Come, let's go to disinfect it! (Trapper and Ryder followed without a murmur) Lani: we are sure that he is well? Faith is acting weird (Dodge nodded) (That night, there were sausages for dinner, everyone was having dinner .. or at least .. Almost all) Chase: Where Is Trapper?? Zuma: he loves the sausages Smoky: I do not know, I will bring him some (Smoky took the bowl and tried Trapper) Smoky: Trapper? Son? Where are you? Trapper: they are here (Trapper was lying on a pillow) Smoky: I brought dinner, you're not hungry? Trapper: no Smoky: mm ok, you leave them here (Smoky went Trapper and tried to swallow a sausage, but he could not, he wanted to cross ...... 4 days after, Trapper did not get up nor to eat, nor to play, only sometimes to drink. All were beginning to worry) Faith (handing the ball to Trapper): let's play? Dad said we could go to the hills of raspberries! Trapper: no, I do not want Faith: but Trapper, in three days is Father's Day ... Trapper: and with this Faith? (Dodge was trying to get it up and moaning) Trapper: Dodge no, no is no! Faith: do as you want .. come on Dodge, Trapper is in a bad mood these days .. (The two left. Outside the others were waiting for them. Faith shook her head) Aurora: When you decide to get up? Shadow: who knows, even Ace is so quiet .. Ace: hey! Shadow: sorry .. Chase: perhaps he needs a day or two to rest .. then you will see that will recover Smoky: I think so too (It was another two days, almost a week. The situation was worsened, Trapper was pale, thin, and the hair was no longer shiny. His eyes were glazed, had dark circles and now not even get up to drink) Ryder: Smoky, it's time to fight back, can not go on like this.. Marshall: perhaps because he does not eat the sausages are moldy! (Everyone turned) Marshall: ehmmm hehe, sorry Ryder: nobody who can cure him there are at the moment. Ace can not even do it, it is still a trainee. Do we have to take him to the hospital in Foggy Bottom Rocky: not like it, he hates the vet, let alone go to the hospital Smoky: Ryder, let groped again Ryder: ok, Smoky (Smoky went to Trapper, made him sad to see her children so tanned ..) Smoky: Trapper Hey, what's up? You do not want to go to the vet .. right? (Trapper did not answer) Smoky: we know that you do not want. Can you tell me what happened? you were in a good mood a week ago and today you put very bad .. what happened? Trapper: nothing Smoky: not insist, you know you are in pain to see you like this, what happened Trapper: I told you, my business Smoky (angry): Do not you take that tone with your father! You'll have your good reasons, but we try to help you! (Trapper turned his head away) Smoky (resigned): Tomorrow we go to the hospital, no more stories (Smoky went) Chase: So what? Smoky: nothing .. Faith (whining): and if something bad happened? Smoky: everything will be fine, I sincerely hope it will heal .. (That night everyone was asleep except .. Trapper was strangely standing. He took off his collar and the pup-tag, and left it on his pillow) Trapper (writing for word for word what he said): "Daddy, I can not remain in any case. Lavender and Revage were right .. If I go you can stay in office a little longer '. If I stay you will suffer to see me like this, because never get better .. mouthfuls I go askew. I honestly do not know what will happen to me in these conditions and I would not suffer in the future. Tomorrow is Father's Day and do not want to spend the day at the vet with you in anxiety. And if I stayed, I could not get over your departure, do not see you anymore. If I leave, I will cause no pain and did not receive. Sorry if I was arrogant, but in my place you would not have answered otherwise. When you find my note I will be away. Say bye to Mommy, because I know it will suffer much. I suffer to write you this letter, so I say goodbye daddy. I love you. " (Trapper left the note under the bowl of Chase, in order to confuse its smell with that of water and to save time) Trapper (rubbing his nose on his brother and his sister): bye Faith, bye Dodge, I love you.. (Trapper started the equipment of Lani) Trapper: Ryder will build one new .. is a bit 'wide, but it's better than nothing, at least I erase my tracks (Trapper came out on the terrace and flew away. The next morning ..) Smoky: awwwww, hello puppies Faith: Greeting daddy! Smoky: big puppies (All puppies did his best wishes to their fathers) Smoky (noting the lack of Trapper): Trapper? Smoky: Hey Rocky, you saw Trapper? Rocky: no, I do not think Smoky: Chase? Chase: No, I have not seen .. Smoky: where will he go? Ryder: Did not want to go to hospital Chase: no (Everyone turned) Chase: that's not the reason (Chase handed a note to Smoky) Chase was in my bowl, Trapper wanted to mislead us, but maybe he forgot my good guessing .. have not read it, it's up to you to do it (Smoky read the note high. As long as he remained voiceless) Faith: Trapper escaped !? Zuma: I thought it strange his behavior Marshall: Lavender and Revage nothing to do, of course Ryder: this is an emergency .. Paw Patrol! a collection! (All went up to the top floor of the lookout .. the children were in front of the parents, but ..) Lani: my uniform! (Lani wore to Trapper, stood a little 'tight) Ryder: probably used it to hide his tracks .. Smoky: I have to find my son .. Rocky: quiet, we'll give you a hand. Ryder: exactly .. Ace: we can use the signal of the pup-tag Ryder: we can't .. he took off the collar Rubble (sarcastically): greate! Ryder: Lani, you control from your helicopter! Lani: Let's soar to the rescue! Ryder: Chase and Smoky, you will use your flair for trying Trapper Chase: Chase is on the case! Smoky: When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well! Ryder: I will stand with Lani, the two of you will do it yourself Smoky: why? Ryder: for this is right Smoky (confused): ah ok .. Ryder: Paw Patrol is on the roll! (All those who had been selected, they went down the slide and set off to find Trapper. They went far and wide throughout the day, but the puppy even a shadow. They returned at sunset, now tired and fatigued) Ryder (stroking the head of Smoky): we continue tomorrow Smoky: the day of the father, more terrible than ever before. I wonder if he'll be fine .. Chase: you'll see that everything will be fine (After dinner, Ryder went to the puppies and parents) Ryder: I contacted Katie and mothers, I just told them to come back quickly, nothing more. Smoky: you did well .. (Smoky had not touched food that night. He looked out the window and stood there, hoping that Trapper appeared from the darkness. Half an hour later, Chase took him aside ..) Chase: Come with me .. Smoky: where? Chase: let's go find your son Smoky: we will not find anything in the dark Chase: I would not swear. At night there are creatures awake and smells are more recognizable. We also need to remember that Trapper is not in good shape, it will not go very far from where he arrived today Smoky: we hope (The two dogs came out of the lookout and tried traces of Trapper for hours .. until ..) Chase: *snif snif*, I feel the smell of Trapper! Smoky: really? * Snif * .. it is true! And him! Chase: traces not fresh, but even old .. its pace, will come to the falls Smoky: there is dangerous Chase: I know, for what we need to move! (Continued up to the highest point of the forest) Chase: ok, here it is clear where it went Smoky: why do you stop? Chase: Now it's your turn, you are the father, not me. it is your job to find him. Smoky: thanks Chase (Smoky continued alone, running as fast as he could. Meanwhile on a ledge ..) Trapper: .. maybe I had to stay .. will all worried .. (He tried to get up but staggered) Trapper: wow .. I think I have a fever .. we just needed this (As he turned, he tripped and fell in a bush, against a teddy bear) Trapper: oops, sorry I have not done it on purpose (The bear began to cry and make strange noises) Trapper: I apologize .. (At one point a huge bear stood up and shouted with Trapper) Trapper: AHHHHHHHHH (The scream was so loud that even Smoky, heard him ..) Smoky: hold on son! (Smoky ran so fast that his legs seemed to burn .. Meanwhile the bear pushed Trapper to the ledge. The weight made it crumble a piece and Trapper hung with the front legs. The grip was weak, however, and the forces were beginning to fail) Bear: GRROOOOOAAAARRRR (At one point Smoky jumped on the bear and made him fall to the ground. The race went to the boss, but now there was no sign of Trapper) Smoky: Nooo !! (Smoky was full of anger and growled fiercely bear, who took his teddy bear and went) Smoky: TRAPPER? TRAPPER, WHERE ARE YOU !? TRAPPER !!!!! Trapper: Dad !! (Trapper was hanging from the roots, under the overhang) Smoky: Trapper! I come! (Smoky himself down and brought him back to safety. Trapper did not even have time to touch the ground with their feet. The father hug and licked) Smoky: oh Trapper, son .. not me never a brigade like to hear? (He squeezed even harder) Trapper: I'm sorry dad .. Smoky: you have a fever my baby .. we must return Trapper: no .. Smoky: ok, tell me what happened Trapper: Well, you see .. a week ago, I did not point with roses .. it was Revage to scratch me on the chest .. and then threatened me saying .. (sob) Smoky: you are saying? Trapper: saying that you will die Smoky: that nonsense .. ..? (Trapper explained everything in great detail, what they said Revage and Lavender) Smoky: Trapper oh .. I'm not so old .. Ryder wants to give you a chance because, in any case, you are bearing more of us adults .. just because we will be replaced, does not mean that we will not do more missions and we are old, I want to see my grandchildren before! Ryder loves us and would send us off ever .. Trapper: but sooner or later you you will go away ... and I will not see you ever again (The father thought for a 'moment and then speak) Smoky is true, I will not live forever, sooner or later I will go .. I do not know when, I do not know how .. but I know one thing. Even if I die, I will always be here with you, to show you the right path. Trapper: how do I know (Smoky pushed the head of Trapper on his chest) Smoky: you feel it? Trapper (confused): is your heart Smoky: my heart goes out to you .. you feel my heartbeat. That beat is me and you are my son. When I leave, just listen to your heart, your heart. There you will find me always, the heart beats more in your life and then I will be with you! (Trapper jumped to dad, crying of happiness) Smoky: vented my puppy (Trapper cried herself to sleep, Smoky kept him warm, cuddling him. At some point Trapper murmured something in his sleep ..) Trapper (muttering in his sleep): Greeting daddy, I love you (In fact it was not yet midnight, and then it was still Father's Day ...) Smoky: i love you, my son (Smoky looked at the full moon, two blue butterflies, a small and a large, flying nearby. Oh yes, love is something really wonderful and irreplaceable, in particular that of a dad) END how is this story? Amazing very good good ok not much good bad really bad Category:Sad Category:Episode by aurychase Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Father's Day Category:Future Generation Category:Second generation Category:Contest